<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Begraben by Bythia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676307">Begraben</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia'>Bythia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Write: Trope Bingo 2020 - Deutsche Übersetzung [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buried Alive, Earthquakes, M/M, Natural Disasters, background death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>110. Annex - Anbau</p><p>Peter und Bob hatten geplant, ihren Nachmittag mit Recherchen für ein Schulprojekt zu verbringen. Stattdessen müssen sie nach einem Erdbeben darauf hoffen, dass Justus sie aus den Ruinen des Gebäudes befreien kann, unter denen sie begraben wurden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Write: Trope Bingo 2020 - Deutsche Übersetzung [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Begraben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138851">Buried</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia">Bythia</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eine weitere Übersetzung eines Feldes für das Trope Bingo 2020 des "Just Write" Severs auf Discord. Als ich das Feld "Naturkatastrophe" gesehen habe, musste ich sofort an den Prompt denken, den Polly mir vor Jahren geschickt hat. So ganz getroffen habe ich ihn nicht, aber ich denke im Moment auch nicht, dass ich noch mal eine weitere Geschichte zu dem Prompt schreiben werden.</p><p><strong>Der Prompt:</strong> Peter und Bob werden verschüttet. Während sie auf Hilfe warten erzählen sie sich gegenseitig Geschichten um sich Mut zu machen. Diese Geschichten beginnen alle samt mit „Weist du noch..?“ sind aber ausgedacht. Die Geschichten werden immer abgedrehter und die Stimmung immer elektrisierender.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.</p><p>Viel Spaß,<br/>Bythia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bob senkte seine Arme und ließ seinen Blick zögernd durch den spärlichen Raum wandern, in dem Peter und er zusammengekauert saßen. Die Erde hatte aufgehört zu beben, aber das war bereits zwei Mal geschehen nur um mit unverminderter Wucht zurück zu kehren. Bob war sich nicht sicher, wie sehr er dem Frieden trauen konnte.</p><p>So hatte er sich seinen Nachmittag nicht vorgestellt.</p><p>Er und Peter hatte sich auf den Weg in das Stadtarchiv von Rocky Beach gemacht um endlich die längst überfällige Recherche für ihr Schulprojekt abzuschließen. Sie waren von einem Fall in den nächsten geschlittert in den vergangenen Wochen und das hatte dazu geführt, dass sie all ihre Hausaufgaben rundheraus ignoriert hatten. Weder Peter noch Bob waren begeistert davon ihr Wochenende damit verbringen zu müssen das nun aufzuholen, aber letztendlich waren sie an diesem Freitag nach der Schule doch zum Rathaus gefahren statt zum Schrottplatz von Titus Jonas.</p><p>Sie hatten das erste noch leichte Beben vollkommen ignoriert. Erdbeben waren keine Seltenheit in dieser Region und sie hatten im gerade erst eröffneten Anbau des Rathauses gesessen, der nicht nur mit der besten Klimaanlage für die hier aufbewahrten Dokumente versehen war, sondern auch dafür angepriesen wurde besonders erdbebensicher gebaut zu sein.</p><p>Offensichtlich hatte jemand beim Bau eine Menge Fehler gemacht.</p><p>Andernfalls würden Peter und Bob jetzt nicht unter Schutt begraben in einer engen Höhle sitzen, die zwischen der wundersamerweise noch immer stehenden Wand und zwei umgekippten Regalen entstanden war, die den Schutt von ihnen fern hielten. Die Regale waren gegen die Wand gekippt und ließen ihnen gerade genug Platz um nebeneinander zu sitzen, nicht aber um zu stehen oder sich hinzulegen.</p><p>„Ist es vorbei?“ Peters Stimme zitterte.</p><p>„Hoffentlich“, murmelte Bob. „Das war ein verdammt heftiges Erdbeben.“ Und sie hatten verdammtes Glück gehabt von den stürzenden Regalen aufgehalten worden zu sein, denn wenn sie auch nur wenige Schritte mehr zur Tür geschafft hätten wären sie direkt unter dem Geröll begraben.</p><p>Peter seufzte. „Wir hätten doch zum Fenster statt zur Tür laufen sollen.“</p><p>„Außer dass wir keine Ahnung haben, ob wir die Fenster überhaupt hätten öffnen können.“</p><p>„Richtig, das hatte ich für einen Moment vergessen.“ Peter sprach langsam und seine Worte kamen zum Teil nur undeutlich heraus.</p><p>Bob musterte seinen Freund mit gerunzelter Stirn, aber es war nicht hell genug um viel zu erkennen. „Bist du verletzt?“</p><p>„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube die Kante des Regals hat mich am Rücken erwischt und vielleicht auch am Kopf. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es schlimm ist.“</p><p>Bob sah unbehaglich zu Peter. Wer wusste wie lange sie hier darauf warten mussten gerettet zu werden. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass Peter möglicherweise verletzt war. Und wo er gerade an eine mögliche Rettung dachte, so lange niemand wusste, dass sie hier waren, war die Chance darauf gerettet zu werden verschwinden gering.</p><p>„Hast du deinen Rucksack noch?“, fragte Bob während er begann blind in seinem eigenen Rucksack zu graben. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er sein Handy fand.</p><p>„Der ist halb unter das verdammte Regal gekommen“, antwortete Peter.</p><p>„Das, das unser Leben gerettet hat?“ Bob grinste. „Kein Grund es zu verdammen. - Die Notrufe werden vermutlich mittlerweile alle blockiert sein, was?“</p><p>„Wenn das Netz noch nicht komplett zusammengebrochen ist“, erwiderte Peter skeptisch.</p><p>Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Probieren wir es.“ Er wählte Justus Nummer in der Hoffnung ihr Freund war an einem sicheren Ort und nicht in einer ähnlichen Lage wie sie selbst.</p><p>Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis Justus antwortete. „Bob, ist bei dir und Peter alles okay?“</p><p>„Nicht wirklich.“ Bob seufzte. „Erinnerst du dich, wie sehr der neue Anbau des Rathauses angepriesen wurde bei der Eröffnung? Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er nicht so erdbebensicher war, wie behauptet wurde. Wir sind … verschüttet.“</p><p>„Seid ihr verletzt?“, fragte Justus alarmiert.</p><p>„Ich nicht, aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher bei Peter“, gab Bob zu. „Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?“</p><p>„Abgesehen von dem Schrecken, ja. Der Schrottplatz ist ein einziges Chaos, aber das Haus ist unversehrt.“ Justus seufzte. „Seid ihr beim Notruf durchgekommen?“</p><p>Bob schnaubte. „Ich habe es nicht einmal versucht. Ich dachte mir, die Chancen wären besser dich zu erreichen. Wir sind mit Sicherheit nicht die einzigen, die hier verschüttet sind, vielleicht kannst du die Rettungskräfte in unsere Richtung lenken.“</p><p>„Wo genau seid ihr?“</p><p>„Erdgeschoss, fast am Ende des Gebäudes. Es war der vorletzte Raum, glaube ich, auf der linken Seite“, erklärte Bob. „Wir hocken unter zwei Regalen, die das Geröll von uns fern halten.“</p><p>Justus fluchte. „Großartig, lass uns hoffen die halten. Ich werde mit dem Rad zum Rathaus fahren. Und hoffentlich werden schon Rettungskräfte da sein bis dahin, so dass ich ihnen sagen kann wo sie nach euch suchen müssen. - Wie schwer verletzt ist Peter?“</p><p>„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich kann kaum etwas sehen, aber er scheint etwas benommen zu sein. Das Regal hat ihn getroffen.“</p><p>„Ich bin o-kay!“, warf Peter zusichernd ein.</p><p>„Ja, so klingt er gar nicht“, erwiderte Justus, seine Stimme deutlich von Sorge geprägt. „Ich versuche euch so schnell wie möglich da heraus zu holen! Dein Handy ist hoffentlich vollständig geladen?“</p><p>„Ist es, aber glaubst du wirklich das Netz wird dem Ansturm stand halten können?“</p><p>Justus zögerte. „Ja, das könnte ein Problem werden. Ich werde versuchen euch anzurufen sobald ich beim Rathaus bin. Und ich verspreche euch, euch so schnell wie möglich da raus zu holen. Zu wissen wo ihr seid ist schon mal die halbe Miete!“</p><p>„Bis bald!“, murmelte Bob bevor der Anruf unterbrochen wurde. Er sah zu Peter, der es geschaffte hatte sich weit genug zu drehen, dass er sich gegen die Wand lehnen konnte. „Justus schickt Hilfe in unsere Richtung.“</p><p>„Gut zu wissen.“ Peter seufzte. „Ich fühle mich etwas benommen und mein Rücken tut weh.“</p><p>„Glaubst du, du blutest?“</p><p>Peter schwieg für einen langen Moment. „Ich glaube nicht. Aber … vielleicht solltest du das überprüfen?“</p><p>Bob rutschte so weit herum, dass er mit einer Hand hinter Peter greifen und seinen Rücken und Kopf abtasten konnte. Er war unglaublich erleichtert, dass er keine Nässe spüren konnte, aber Peter holte scharf Luft als Bobs Finger über die Kante seines Schulterblattes fuhren, und unter seinem Haar konnte Bob fühlen, dass sich bereits eine Beule bildete.</p><p>Bob berichtete seinem Freund von seinem Befund. „Also müssen wir uns vermutlich keine all zu großen Sorgen machen.“ Abgesehen von der möglichen Gehirnerschütterung, aber dagegen konnten sie ohnehin nichts tun. „Wo genau ist dein Rucksack?“</p><p>„Warum?“</p><p>Bob bildete sich ein Peter die Stirn runzeln zu sehen, oder vielleicht gewöhnten seine Augen sich auch langsam an die schwachen Lichtverhältnisse. „Damit wir einen Plan haben wir viel Wasser und Essen wir haben. Und wir können dein Handy ausschalten, damit wir einen Ersatz haben, falls wir so lange hier sind, dass bei meinem der Akku versagt.“</p><p>„Klar.“ Peter seufzte. „Sorry, ich bin nicht besonders gut beisammen im Moment. Er müsste irgendwo unter dem Regal sein, das mich getroffen hat.“</p><p>Bob schnaubte. „Ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst. Zumindest hast du nicht dein Gedächtnis verloren. Jedes Mal, wenn ich einen Schlag am Kopf abbekomme, vergesse ich wichtige Dinge!“</p><p>Er drehte sich und versucht um Peter herum das Regal zu erreichen. Es war kaum genug Platz um neben Peter zu sitzen, und selbst als Peter seine Beine so nah zu sich zog wie es nur ging, kam Bob nicht sehr weit. Aber nach einigen Minuten des Fluchens und Herumzappelns schlossen sich seine Finger schließlich doch um den Riemen des Rucksacks, und mit dem ein oder anderen kräftigen Ruck konnte er ihn auch zu sich ziehen. Oder zumindest das meiste davon, wie das hässliche Geräusch von reißendem Stoff deutlich machte.</p><p>„Sorry“, murmelte Bob verlegen.</p><p>Peter lachte leicht. „Zumindest können meine Eltern mir dieses Mal nicht vorwerfen, dass ich nicht vorsichtig genug mit meinen Sachen umgehe. Dieses Mal können sie mir wirklich nicht die Schuld für irgendetwas hier von geben.“</p><p>Bob schnaubte. „Nicht wahr? Da wollen wir ein Mal nur unsere Hausaufgaben machen, und dann passiert so etwas.“ Mit Peters Rucksack sicher in seinen Armen versuchte er die komfortabelste Position zum Sitzen zu finden.</p><p>„Ich weiß, dass meine Wasserflasche so gut wie voll sein muss“, sagte Peter. „Aber das ist alles, was ich bei mir hatte.“</p><p>„Ich habe auch eine Flasche Wasser, ein Sandwich und ein paar Müsliriegel.“ Bob wühlte blind durch Peters Sachen auf der Suche nach seinem Handy. „Verdammt!“</p><p>„Was ist los?“</p><p>„Du wirst nicht nur einen neuen Rucksack brauchen.“ Bob seufzte. „Dein Handy ist nicht zu retten.“</p><p>„Das ist nicht so schlimm, wie es sich anhört“, erwiderte Peter glücklich. „Jetzt brauche ich mir keine Argumente zu überlegen um meine Eltern davon zu überzeugen, dass ich ein neues brauche, weil das alte bereits angefangen hatte den Geist aufzugeben und ich im Moment wirklich nicht das Geld habe mir selbst ein neues zu kaufen.“</p><p>Bob rollte mit Augen, auch wenn sein Freund das nicht sehen würde. „Außer dass wir jetzt von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten sein werden sobald meinem Handy der Saft aus geht.“</p><p>„Du denkst es wird so lange dauern?“</p><p>„Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie schlimm es da draußen ist“, flüsterte Bob. „Hast du schon Mal drüber nachgedacht, dass es vielleicht keine baulichen Mängel in diesem Gebäude gab? Das Erdbeben war heftig. Und wenn ein Gebäude, das halbwegs sicher hätte sein sollen, das nicht überstanden hat, wie viele andere Gebäude sind dann noch eingestürzt? Wie viele andere Menschen werden verschüttet sein?“</p><p>„Zumindest weiß Justus wo wir sind“, erwiderte Peter leise. „Sie werden zuerst dort suchen, wo sie bereits wissen, dass es Überlebende gibt, richtig?“</p><p>Bob schluckte schwer. „Das sollten sie.“</p><p>„Also werden sie zuerst hier her kommen. Und wir sind fast am Ende des Gebäudes, es wird nicht so schwer sein zu uns zu kommen, als wenn wir weiter zum Rathaus hin gewesen wären. Es war nur eine Etage über uns und ein flaches Dach, also müssen sie auch nicht zu tief graben.“</p><p>„Lass uns hoffen, dass es tatsächlich so kommen wird!“, murmelte Bob.</p><p>„Natürlich wird es das. Nicht das erste Mal, dass wir irgendwo verschüttet wurden, und in der Vergangenheit hat es nie lange gedauert bis wir wieder draußen waren, richtig?“</p><p>Bob lachte. „Das ist auch wieder wahr. Und Justus ist immerhin da draußen und kann uns Hilfe besorgen.“</p><p>„Erinnerst du dich an Fall mit dem blinden Mann, der gar nicht blind war? Der Fall, bei dem wir Albert Hitfield das erste Mal getroffen haben? - Das hier ist nicht mal das erste Mal dass wir in einem eingestürzten Haus gefangen sind.“</p><p>Bevor Bob etwas darauf erwidert konnte, begann sein Handy zu klingeln. „Justus, bist du schon hier? Das war schnell!“</p><p>Justus lachte. „Ich habe das Motorrad genommen, mit der Erlaubnis meiner Tante dieses Mal, nachdem ich ihr erklärt hatte in welcher Lage ihr euch befindet. Die meisten versuchen zu helfen, wo sie gerade sind, also sind die Straßen zum größten Teil leer abgesehen von den stehen gelassenen Autos. - Es sieht wirklich schlimm aus. Das ganze Rathaus ist eingestürzt, nicht nur der Anbau, in dem ihr seid. Aber es sind bis jetzt noch keine Rettungskräfte hier.“</p><p>„Wo genau bist du?“</p><p>„Ich stehe neben den Ruinen des Anbaus.“ Justus klang verzweifelt. „Hier sind ein paar Leute, die anfangen Rettungsmaßnahmen zu organisieren, auch wenn noch niemand von offizieller Stelle hier ist. Und sie haben Recht, es könnte eine ganze Weile dauern bis jemand kommt. So weit ich gehört habe, war das Erdbeben sehr weitreichend und eines der stärksten der letzte paar Jahrzehnte. - Kannst du dich an die Raumnummer erinnern? Hier ist jemand mit einem Raumplan des Anbaus.“</p><p>Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab nicht mal auf das Schild neben der Tür gesehen. Eine Mitarbeiterin hat uns den Raum und die Regale gezeigt, die für uns von Interesse waren, nachdem wir ihr erklärt hatten, wonach wir suchen.“</p><p>„Du hast gesagt es war der vorletzte Raum auf der linken Seite, richtig?“ Im Hintergrund erklang eine andere Stimme, aber Bob konnte nicht ausmachen, was gesagt wurde. „Kannst du uns beschreiben, wo im Raum ihr etwa seid?“</p><p>„Wir haben die Wand zum Flur in unserem Rücken und … Ich weiß nicht, wir sind vielleicht zwei Meter von der Tür entfernt? Peter war vor mir, ich bin mir nicht sicher wie weit es noch war. Wir haben versucht die Tür zu erreichen, aber die Regale sind auf uns gestürzt nur Sekunden bevor die Decke über uns zusammen brach.“</p><p>Justus holte tief Luft. „Okay. Links oder rechts von der Tür?“</p><p>„Recht, wenn man von der Tür aus in den Raum sieht. Mehr zum Ende des Anbaus hin, als zum Hauptgebäude.“</p><p>„Das ist gut. Teile der Außenwand stehen noch, so dass wir uns an den Fenstern orientieren können. Es sollte nicht all zu schwer sein damit den richtigen Ort zu finden an dem wir nach euch graben müssen.“</p><p>Bob seufzte erleichtert. „Das hört sich gut an. - Peter Handy ist von einem der Regale zertrümmert worden. Mein Akku sollte aber ein paar Stunden reichen. Ich werde niemanden anrufen und auch nur deine Anrufe entgegen nehmen.“</p><p>„Vielleicht solltest du kurz bei deinen und bei Peters Eltern anrufen?“, schlug Justus vor.</p><p>„Kannst du ihnen nicht eine kurze Nachricht schicken?“</p><p>Justus seufzte. „Ja, in Ordnung. Ich werde versuchen euch in einer Stunde anzurufen um Bericht zu erstatten. Oder so bald wie möglich, falls das Netz zusammen bricht.“</p><p>„Wir werden geduldig hier auf dich warten“, versprach Bob.</p><p>Justus schnaubte. „Wir werden versuchen so schnell zu arbeiten wie möglich. Bis später.“</p><p>Der Anruf wurde unterbrochen und Bob schob das Handy in seine Hosentasche, während er Peter berichtete was Justus ihm erzählt hatte.</p><p>„Das heißt, wir müssen etwas finden um uns die Zeit zu vertreiben, was?“ Peter seufzte schwer. „Ich hasse es, zum nichts tun verdammt zu sein!“</p><p>„Es hat auch etwas positives: wir werden das Projekt für die Schule nicht beenden müssen. Die Schule wird wohl für eine Weile ausfallen.“</p><p>Peter schnaubte. „Einverstanden, das ist etwas Gutes. - Irgend eine Idee, was wir tun können?“</p><p>Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie geht es deinen Kopf?“</p><p>„Wenn ich die Augen schließe und mich nicht bewege hört die Welt auf sich um mich zu drehen.“</p><p>„Was du brauchst ist vielleicht etwas Ruhe“, schlug Bob vor.</p><p>„Und du glaubst ich kann einfach die Augen schließen und so tun als wäre alles okay? - Und sollte ich nicht wach bleiben für den Fall, dass ich eine Gehirnerschütterung habe?“</p><p>„Keine Ahnung. Selbst wenn du weitere Symptome zeigen sollte, gibt es nichts was wir tun können. Du kannst dich hier nicht einmal hinlegen!“</p><p>„Mal sehen.“ Peter rutschte herum, und dann ließ er seinen Kopf in Bobs Schoß sinken. „So, jetzt liege ich, mehr oder weniger.“</p><p>Bob hob die Augenbrauen. „Und das ist gemütlich?“</p><p>„Deine Beine als Kissen sind niemals ungemütlich, ungeachtet der Situation.“ Bob war sich sicher, Peters Grinsen zu hören. „Nein, aber ehrlich, das hier ist besser als zu sitzen, egal wie verdreht meine Beine sind. So lange es dir nichts ausmacht?“</p><p>„Natürlich nicht“, murmelte Bob. Er legte eine Hand auf Peters Brust ab und fuhr mit den Fingern der anderen Hand durch seine Haare. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.“ Das letzte Mal, dass er so besorgt um Peter gewesen war, war nach ihrem Flugzeugabsturz in den Alpen gewesen als Peter zu Beginn verschwunden gewesen war.</p><p>„Wird schon alles gut gehen. - Jetzt können wir unseren Eltern endlich erklären, dass es keinerlei Rolle spielt ob wir nach neuen Fällen suchen oder nicht, wann immer sie sich darüber beschweren, dass wir in Schwierigkeiten geraten sind.“</p><p>Bob schnaubte. „Das wird kaum gegen ihre Wut über unsere Abenteuer helfen.“</p><p>„Weißt du, ich denke das hier ist immer noch besser, als den größten Teil der Nacht in einem Aufzug fest zu stecken“, sagte Peter langsam. „Zumindest besteht keine Gefahr, dass wir abstürzen.“</p><p>Bob blinzelte und brauchte einen langen Augenblick bevor er Peters Gedankengang folgen konnte. „Du meinst die Nacht als du und ich von Räubern durch dieses Museum gejagt wurden für einen Edelstein der nicht einmal dort war?“</p><p>Peter brummte zustimmend.</p><p>„Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, Justus und Morton hatten in dieser Nacht den besseren Platz!“ Bob konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. „Ich hätte den Rest meines Lebens in Frieden verbringen können, ohne jemals eine Waffe gegen meinen Kopf gepresst zu bekommen!“</p><p>„Richtig, da war das.“ Peter klang verärgert. „Ich neige dazu, das absichtlich zu vergessen. Weil ich diese absurden Situationen, in denen du immer wieder landest, wirklich nicht ausstehen kann!“</p><p>„Hey, das ist unfair!“, protestierte Bob. „Das passiert dir und Justus genauso häufig wie mir!“</p><p>„Weder Justus noch ich wurden je in einem Spaceshuttle ins All geschickt!“ Peter schnaubte. „Das war das absolut absurdeste das uns jemals passiert ist.“</p><p>„Ich versuche mir einzureden, dass das nur ein Alptraum war, wann immer ich daran denke!“, murmelte Bob.</p><p>Peter kicherte, aber es endete in einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen. „Lachen ist anscheinend keine so gute Idee. - Aber ich kann dich voll und ganz verstehen, es ist nur logisch, dass es ein Albtraum gewesen sein muss. Abgesehen davon, dass wir drei dann den selben Albträume gehabt hätten.“</p><p>„Trotzdem beharre ich auf meiner Postion! Es passiert euch genauso oft wie mir! Du warst derjenige, der mit einer Geheimorganisation über den Pazifik geschickt und später von der CIA gejagt wurde! Und es war Justus der die brillante Idee hatte nach Venezuela zu fliegen weil er auf die Idee gekommen ist, dort seine Eltern finden zu können.“</p><p>„Willst du eine List machen?“, fragte Peter herausfordernd. „Darüber, wer von uns in mehr Schwierigkeiten gelandet ist? Und in absurderen Schwierigkeiten?“</p><p>Bob war nicht so sicher, ob er an einer solchen Liste tatsächliche Interesse hatte, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass er zumindest gegen Peter wenn nicht sogar auch gegen Justus verlieren würde, sowohl in der Anzahl als auch in der Groteskheit, aber es war ein Thema, das sie voraussichtlich für Stunden beschäftigt halten konnte.</p><p>Also gab er sich mit einem Seufzen geschlagen. „Und ich nehme an, ich werde diese Liste im Kopf behalten müssen um sie zu protokollieren sobald wir hier heraus sind, huh?“</p><p>„Du bist derjenige, der für Recherchen und Archiv verantwortlich ist!“</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sie begannen damit die Fälle aufzulisten, die einen von ihnen in besondere Gefahr oder auch einfach nur eine besonders lächerliche Situation gebracht hatten. Aber als die Zeit verstrich kamen sie mehr und mehr von ihren tatsächlichen Fällen ab, bis sie einander kleine Geschichten erzählten, die nichts mit ihren tatsächlichen Fällen zu tun hatten. Und jede Geschichte, die sie zum Besten gaben, schien aberwitziger zu sein als die vorherige. Aber es war dennoch ein angenehmer Zeitvertreib und half gegen die aufkommende Unruhe.</p><p>Justus rief kein weiteres Mal an. Irgendwann während ihrer Geschichten holte Bob das Handy hervor, nur um zu erfahren, dass bereits zwei Stunden vergangen waren seit sie Kontakt zu Justus gehabt hatten, und dass er keinen Empfang mehr hatte. Es war keine Überraschung, aber es machte ihn dennoch nervös. Er hatte sich sehr viel sicherer gefühlt als sie noch in der Lage gewesen waren, die Außenwelt zu erreichen.</p><p>Ihre Geschichten halfen auch, sich von dem fehlenden Kontakt zu ihrem Freund abzulenken. Bob verbot es sich selbst einen weiteren Blick auf sein Handy zu werfen, hauptsächlich weil er seine Nervosität nicht dadurch steigern wollte, dass er wusste wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Selbst als Peter mit der Zeit spürbar immer erschöpfter wurde hielt Bob an diesem Entschluss fest.</p><p>„Weißt du was wirklich lästig ist?“, fragte Peter müde.</p><p>„Nein.“</p><p>Peter seufzte. „Hast du bemerkt, dass in den letzten paar Monaten immer du derjenige warst der in Schwierigkeiten geraten ist?“</p><p>„Das ist nicht wahr!“, protestierte Bob irritiert.</p><p>„Ist es wohl! Du wurdest zwei Mal entführt, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf! Das erste Mal mit diesem falschen Schriftsteller, der seine Mutter als Ghostwriterin genutzt hatte und dann die Umstände ihres Todes für sein erstes eigenes Buch verwertet hat. Und dann, als deine einzige Aufgabe war die Katzen von dem Typen zu füttern, der von der Mythologie der Unterwelt besessen war!“</p><p>Bob seufzte. „Okay, das kann ich kaum leugnen.“</p><p>„Und du bist derjenige, der von den abtrünnigen FBI Agenten erpresst wurde“, fuhr Peter fort. „Das einzige Mal, dass Justus und ich in Schwierigkeiten geraten sind seit … hm, eigentlich seit unserem Trip nach Indien, war als wir alle zusammen in der Berghütte unter der Lawine verschüttet wurden.“</p><p>„Ich bin mir sicher es wird die Zeit kommen, wenn diese spezielle Art von Glück wieder mehr dich oder Justus treffen wird!“</p><p>Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht wichtig. Ich wünschte nur, ich müsste mir nicht ständig um dich Sorgen machen, denn das ist einfach nur mies!“</p><p>Bob nickte. „Ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt wenn es dich oder Justus trifft. Ich weiß genau wovon du sprichst.“</p><p>„Nicht das selbe“, murmelte Peter undeutlich.</p><p>Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Wirklich?“</p><p>„Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um dich als du dir um mich oder Justus. Oder Justus sich über uns macht.“</p><p>Bob schnaubte. „Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?“</p><p>„Ich bin nur ein Freund für dich.“</p><p>Das ließ Bob Inne halten. „Und ich bin nicht nur ein Freund für dich?“</p><p>„Natürlich bist du mein Freund. Mein aller … bester Freund.“ Peters Worte begannen undeutlich zu werden und er wurde durch ein Gähnen unterbrochen. „Aber manchmal wünschte ich du wärst mehr als ein Freund. Aber ich weiß, dass dir das nicht gefallen würde. Weder meine Gedanken darüber noch die ganze Idee mit einem anderen Kerl an sich. So, ja. … Glaubst du ich kann für eine Weile schlafen?“</p><p>Bob blinzelte und atmete tief durch. „Schlaf ruhig. … Und wir werden diese ganze Diskussion noch einmal führen wenn du nicht mehr schon halb am Schlafen bist. Denn … was du da gerade gesagt hast ist wirklich, wirklich nicht wahr.“</p><p>„Ist es doch“, murmelte Peter. „Du siehst niemals Männern hinterher, oder den Jungs in der Schule. Und du wo immer wir hingehen, du gabelst immer ein Mädchen auf.“</p><p>Bob seufzte. „Wir werden noch einmal darüber reden, wenn du keine Gehirnerschütterung hast und kurz vor dem Einschlafen bist.“</p><p>„Ich schlafe schon.“ So viel wie von Peters Worten in seinem Nuscheln unterging, konnte Bob gut glauben, dass er schon mehr als auf dem halben Weg dorthin war. „Denn so oft ich auch davon träume mit dir darüber zu reden, ich würd's niemals wirklich tun.“</p><p>Bob schwieg und ließ Peter in den Schlaf entgleiten. Er was sich alles andere als sicher ob das die richtige Entscheidung war, aber er konnte ohnehin nichts dagegen tun. In den letzten paar Minuten oder sogar der letzten halben Stunde hatte er versucht Peter so gut wie mögliche in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber es hatte nicht viel geholfen. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass sie bald gefunden wurden, denn er wollte, dass Peter so schnell wie möglich medizinische Hilfe bekam. Unter gewöhnlichen Umständen wäre Peter niemals so einfach eingeschlafen mit der Situation in der sie sich befanden, und es war Besorgnis erregend, dass es jetzt geschehen war.</p><p>Mit Peter im Land der Träume verschwunden, blieb für Bob nicht viel anderes zu tun, als in seinen eigenen Gedanken zu versinken. Er versuchte nicht über die letzten Dinge nachzugrübeln, die Peter zu ihm gesagt hatte, weil es ihn verrückt machte, dass Peter tatsächlich glaubte er würde darüber wütend sein. Andererseits war Bob sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich verstanden hatte, worüber Peter gesprochen hatte.</p><p>Zuerst war er sicher gewesen, dass Peter davon sprach in ihn verliebt zu sein, und das hatte Hoffnung in Bob geweckt. Aber wer wusste schon was Peters in seiner offensichtlichen Verwirrung mit 'mehr als ein Freund' tatsächlich gemeint hatte. Es würde ihm nur das Herz brechen - mehr noch als es ohnehin schon regelmäßig bei dem Gedanken an Peter geschah - wenn Bob zu viel da hinein interpretierte, ohne mit Peter darüber sprechen zu können um sich Klarheit zu verschaffen.</p><p>Bob würde warten, bis er ein ruhiges und ungestörtes Gespräch mit Peter über seine letzten Kommentare haben konnte. Und bis dahin würde er sich nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber machen. Er hatte die letzten paar Monate, seit er sich eingestanden hatte in Peter verliebt zu sein, ohne jede Hoffnung darauf verbracht, dass sein Gefühle erwidert werden könnten. Er würde jedwede Hoffnung zurückhalten können, bis sie hier heraus waren und es Peter wieder gut ging.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bob musste eingeschlafen sein, denn er wurde aus einem sehr gemütlichen und warmen Traum gerissen, als ihre kleine Höhle plötzlich von Licht geflutet wurde und er Justus energisch und ein wenig panisch seinen und Peters Namen rufen hörte.</p><p>„Wir sind hier!“, rief Bob zurück.</p><p>„Oh, Gott sei Dank! Ich habe schon befürchtet, wir würden an der falschen Stelle graben!“</p><p>Bob lachte. „Ich bin eingeschlafen, glaube ich. Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich dich schon hätte hören können, aber was immer du als letztes weggeräumt hast hat eine Menge Licht zu uns gelassen. Ihr müsst uns fast erreicht haben.“</p><p>„Wie geht es dir? Wie geht es Peter?“, fragte Justus besorgt.</p><p>„Ich bin okay. Peter ist vor einer Weile eingeschlafen und noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Ich bin froh, wenn wir ihn hier heraus und in ärztliche Betreuung bekommen!“, antwortete Bob. „Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen?“</p><p>„Wir haben vor vier Stunden angefangen zu graben. Wir haben ein paar andere Überlebende gefunden und … einige, die es nicht geschafft haben. Es war nicht so einfach zu euch zu gelangen, wie ich gedacht hatte. Und die ersten Einsatzkräfte sind erst vor einer halben Stunde hier eingetroffen.“</p><p>„Es ist so schlimm da draußen?“</p><p>„Ja. - Kannst du Peter aufwecken? Oder müssen wir mehr Leute herholen, die ihn raus tragen können?“</p><p>Peter schnaubte. „Als ob ich bei deinem Geschrei weiterschlafen könnte, Just!“</p><p>Bob war erleichtert seinen Freund sehr viel deutlicher sprechen zu hören, als kurz vor seinem Nickerchen. Es war ein Zeichen dafür, dass es vermutlich keine so schlechte Idee gewesen war, Peter tatsächlich schlafen zu lassen.</p><p>„Du klingst besser als vorhin“, bemerkte auch Justus. „Wie fühlst du dich?“</p><p>„Mein Kopf bringt mich um, aber ich fühle mich nicht mehr so benommen. Ich werde wohl in der Lage sein, allein hier heraus zu klettern, sobald ihr uns einen Weg frei gemacht habt. Also keine Sorge, du wirst mich nicht tragen müssen!“</p><p>„Ich schleppe hier einen Haufen Geröll nach dem nächsten für dich, das ist wirklich genug, denkst du nicht auch?“, erwiderte Justus lachend. „Wir haben ein paar Krankenpfleger und Ärzte hier, die sich deinen Kopf in ein paar Minuten ansehen können.“</p><p>Bob druckte sich unter dem Staub und den kleinen Steinchen hinweg, die herunter fielen, als direkt über ihm ein Stück der ehemaligen Wand weg gehoben wurde. Als er wieder aufsah, konnte er Justus' Gesicht durch das oberste Fach des Regals sehen. Sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen und verschwitzt, aber Justus grinste breit. Bob erwiderte das Grinsen dankbar und erleichtert.</p><p>„Der Ärger, den ihr überall findet, ist beeindruckend!“, sagte Justus.</p><p>„Wir haben eine Liste gemacht“, sagte Peter, während er sich vorsichtig aufsetzte. „Und wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Bob derjenige ist, der in den meisten Schwierigkeiten landet, und in den absurdesten.“</p><p>„Das ist noch nicht entschieden!“, protestierte Bob.</p><p>„Und es ist nicht wirklich fair, oder, Peter?“ Justus stöhnte unter dem Gewicht des nächsten Stückes Schutt, das er mit der Hilfe einiger anderer zur Seite stemmte. „Nichts kann jemals absurder sein als Bobs kleiner Ausflug ins All!“</p><p>„Das hab ich auch gesagt“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Bob das überhaupt nicht einsehen will?“</p><p>Bob schnaubte. „Lasst mich nur in die Zentrale, damit ich unsere Akten durchsuchen kann, und ich bin mir sicher ich finde für jeden von euch etwas, das genauso absurd ist!“</p><p>„In deinen Träumen, Bob! Nur in deinen Träumen!“, rief Justus.</p><p>Sie setzten dieses Geplänkel während der folgenden zwanzig Minuten fort, die es Justus und den anderen Helfern kostete, um genug des Schutts zur Seite zu Räumen, so dass sie eines der Regale herausheben konnten, ohne dass ihre Höhle deshalb einstürzte. Bob war sich sehr bewusst, dass dieses ganze Geplänkel nur dazu diente, Peter und ihn von ihrer Lage abzulenken und er war dankbar dafür. Vielleicht half es sogar dabei, dass ihre Helfer für eine Weile von dem Chaos um sie herum abgelenkt wurden.</p><p>Sie alle lachten voller Erleichterung als zuerst Peter und dann Bob aus den Ruinen klettern konnten und dann vorsichtig durch das Geröll zu einem Erste-Hilfe-Zelt geführt wurden, das auf dem Platz vor dem Rathaus aufgebaut worden war. Bob musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken, als er die Ruinen erblickte, aus denen sie geborgen worden waren. Auch wenn Justus ihm bereits am Telefon davon berichtet hatte, dass das Rathaus komplett eingestürzt war, hatte er sich keine Vorstellung von der Zerstörung und dem Chaos machen können, die er nun vorfand.</p><p>Weil Bob keine offensichtlichen oder spürbaren Verletzungen hatte, war Peter der erste, der von den Ärzten in das Zelt geholt wurde, während er und Justus davor warteten. Wo immer Bobs Blick auch hin wanderte, überall arbeiteten Menschen in den Ruinen des Rathauses und der umliegenden Gebäude, oder kümmerten sich um die Verletzten. Er schätzte, dass etwa die Hälfte der Häuser um den Platz herum zumindest teilweise wenn nicht vollständig eingestürzt waren.</p><p>„Hast du irgendetwas von Peters oder meinen Eltern gehört?“</p><p>Justus nickte. „Ich habe es geschafft, kurz mit deinem Vater und Peters Mutter zu sprechen. Euren Eltern ging es gut, als ich mit ihnen gesprochen habe, aber es wird vermutlich eine ganze Weile dauern ehe deine Eltern oder Peters Vater den Weg von LA zurück schaffen. Es ist … dort genauso schlimm wie hier. Dein Vater wusste noch nicht, ob er dort bleiben würde um zu helfen, oder versuchen würde hier her zu kommen, um hier zu helfen. Er wollte sich mit deiner Mutter und Peters Vater treffen, und erst dann diese Entscheidung treffen. Sie hatten wohl schon einen Treffpunkt vereinbart, als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe.“</p><p>Bob seufzte tief. „Ich hoffe, sie entscheiden sich zurück zu kommen.“</p><p>Hilfe wurde überall benötigt, das wusste er. Aber er wollte in diesem Moment wirklich egoistisch sein und seine Eltern bei ihm wissen, oder sie zumindest einfach erreichen können. Rocky Beach war klein genug, dass man die Stadt ohne Probleme in zwei Stunden zu Fuß durchqueren konnte. Nach LA zu gelangen, oder irgendjemanden dort zu finden, würde sehr viel länger dauern.</p><p>„Peters Mutter war bei ihnen zu Hause. Und sie war kurz drüben, um einen Blick auf euer Haus zu werfen. Es schien zum größten Teil unbeschädigt zu sein“, fuhr Justus fort.</p><p>Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Zum größten Teil?“</p><p>Justus seufzte. „Der Apfelbaum in eurem Garten … hat eure Garage unter sich begraben.“</p><p>Zunächst seufzte Bob erleichtert, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er sein Auto in die Garage gefahren hatte. „Nein! Das ist nicht … Mein Käfer ist da drin!“ Er spürte augenblicklich Tränen des Frust in seinen Augen brennen. Er liebte dieses Auto und hatte so viel Zeit, Geld und Arbeit darin investiert es am Laufen zu halten. Bob hatte nicht geplant sich jemals ein anderes Auto zu kaufen.</p><p>„Es wird nicht viel davon übrig sein“, murmelte Justus und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es ist kein so großer Verlust! Es hat dich sehr viel mehr gekostet in den letzten zwei Jahren, als wenn du dir einfach ein neues gekauft hättest!“</p><p>Bob ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. „Verdammt, Justus! Das ist <em>mein Wagen </em>über den da sprichst!“</p><p>Justus setzte sich neben ihn und versuchte vergeblich sein Lachen hinter einem Schnauben zu verstecken. „Wir werden einen anderen Wagen für dich finden. Einen, den du nicht alle zwei Wochen in die Werkstatt bringen musst.“</p><p>„Du übertreibst!“</p><p>„Tue ich das?“</p><p>Bevor Bob irgendetwas anderes erwiderte konnte, kam der Arzt aus dem Zelt, der Peter dort in Empfang genommen hatte, und rief sie hinein. Peter hielt ein Kühlpack gegen seinen Hinterkopf, während eine Krankenschwester seinen Brustkorb bandagierte.</p><p>„Mir wurde Bettruhe verschrieben“, berichtete Peter finster. „Aber ich muss nicht ins Krankenhaus. Keine Anzeichen, dass Knochen beschädigt wurden, nur zwei sehr hässliche Hämatome. Eines am Kopf und das andere direkt auf dem Schulterblatt. Ich habe eine Liste an Symptomen, auf die ich achten soll, aber ansonsten bin ich bereit nach Hause zu gehen.“</p><p>Bob lächelte erleichtert. „Das ist gut. Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen, aber wir werden vermutlich laufen müssen. Wird das gehen?“</p><p>Peter zuckte mit der guten Schulter. „Wenn ich hier etwas zu sagen hätte, würde ich bleiben und helfen. - Unsere Fahrräder standen vor dem Rathaus, sind sie beschädigt worden?“</p><p>„Sie werden nicht in der Lage sein irgendetwas anzuheben in den kommenden Tagen, Mr. Shaw, oder Ihr Rad zu fahren“, unterbrach die Krankenschwester sie. „Ich kann Ihren Wunsch zu helfen gut verstehen, aber mit Ihrer Verletzung können Sie im Moment keine große Hilfe sein. Lassen Sie sich von Ihrem Freund heim bringen. In einer Woche wird es immer noch jede Menge zu tun geben, aber zu erst müssen Sie auf sich selbst achten.“</p><p>Justus nickte. „Ich werde noch ein paar Stunden bleiben und auf dem Heimweg kurz bei euch vorbei sehen. Onkel Titus kann eure Fahrräder mit zu uns nehmen sobald sie ihn für die Nacht nach Hause schicken. Ihr beide solltet euch etwas ausruhen.“</p><p>„Wir haben nichts anderen getan als uns auszuruhen in den letzten vier Stunden!“, protestierte Bob.</p><p>„Unter einem eingestürzten Haus begraben zu sein ist nicht unbedingt das, was man Ausruhen nennt“, erwiderte Justus. „Du magst keine Verletzungen davon getragen haben, Bob, aber du hast trotzdem einen Schock erlitten. Und jemand muss Peter nach Hause bringen. Das ist im Moment vermutlich ein Weg von einer Stunde, der vor euch liegt. Bis dahin ist es dunkel und die Arbeit wird ohnehin bis zum Morgen eingestellt werden. Wir haben nur wenige Scheinwerfer und die Rettungskräfte haben uns bereits gesagt, dass sie uns nach Hause schicken werden, weil niemand eine Hilfe ist, der zu erschöpft ist.“</p><p>Bob seufzte. „Also gut. Aber ich werde morgen zurück kommen.“ Er sah zum Rathaus. „Haben wir irgendeine Idee wie viele Menschen noch vermisst werden?“</p><p>Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber da ist eine Frau, die die Organisation übernommen hat, so dass es morgen alles etwas koordinierter ablaufen wird. Jeder, der hier war, hat einfach begonnen zu graben wo immer wir eine begründete Vermutung hatten, dass wir jemanden finden würden. Niemand hat darüber nachgedacht, Ordnung in das ganze zu bringen oder Notizen zu machen und die Informationen zu sammeln, die wir hatten.“</p><p>Peter wandte sich an die Krankenschwester. „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass ich nicht mit irgendetwas helfen kann, wobei ich kein Geröll anheben muss?“</p><p>Die Krankenschwester schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben Leute, die dafür ausgebildet sind diese Seite der Dinge zu organisieren. Freiwillige Helfer werden hauptsächlich für das Graben und den Transport benötigt. Nehmen Sie sich ein paar Tage Zeit um Ihre Schulter zu schonen, und kommen Sie dann zurück.“ Sie befestigte das Ende des Verbands. „Ich weiß, dass es im Moment keine andere Möglichkeit für Sie gibt, als nach Hause zu laufen, aber machen Sie eine Pause wann immer die Erschöpfung einsetzt. Überanstrengen Sie sich nicht.“</p><p>„Müssen wir den Verband wechseln?“, fragte Bob.</p><p>Die Krankenschwester schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Er dient nur der Stabilisierung bis Mr. Shaw zu Hause ist. Das einzige woraus Sie achten müssen, ist dass ihr Freund seine Schulter nicht zu sehr belastet.“</p><p>Bob nickte. „Ich werde ihn daran erinnern, wenn er es vergisst.“</p><p>Peter gab ein gequältes Seufzen von sich, protestiert aber nicht während Bob und Justus ihm halfen, sein T-Shirt wieder anzuziehen, nachdem die Krankenschwester bereits zu ihrem nächsten Patienten geeilt war. Ursprünglich hatte der Arzt auch einen Blick auf Bob werfen wollen nur um Sicher zu gehen, aber Bob erinnerte niemanden daran, als er zusammen mit Peter und Justus das Zelt verließ. Er fühlte sich gut und es gab eine Menge Leute, die tatsächlich Hilfe nötig hatten.</p><p>„Ich werde vermutlich bei den Shaws bleiben“, sagte Bob zu Justus. „Wenn meine Eltern noch nicht zurück sind, will ich nicht allein im Haus bleiben, und Mrs. Shaw wird sicherlich nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich bei ihnen übernachte. Besonders wenn ihr Mann auch noch nicht zurück ist.“</p><p>Justus nickte. „Okay. Aber hinterlass deinen Eltern eine Nachricht in eurem Haus. Es gibt noch keine Nachricht darüber, wann die Mobilfunknetze oder irgendetwas anderes wieder funktionieren werden. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob sie daran in den nächsten paar Tagen arbeiten werden, weil es ohnehin nur wieder zusammenbrechen würde, wenn jeder versucht Familie und Freunde zu erreichen.“</p><p>„Wir sehen dich später“, sagte Peter. „Übertreib es nicht. Du siehst nicht so aus, als würdest du dich noch lange auf den Beinen halten können.“</p><p>„Ich passe auf mich auf“, versprach Justus.</p><p>„Wir werden auf dich warten. Hast du irgendetwas von deinem Onkel und deiner Tante gehört?“, fragte Bob.</p><p>Justus nickte. „Ich habe vor ein paar Stunden mit ihnen gesprochen. Onkel Titus ist hier irgendwo und hilft. Er hat den Transporter gebracht, also ist er da, wo ein wenig mehr Kraft benötigt wird. Und er bringt Verletzte zum Krankenhaus, wenn es nötig ist. Tante Mathilda ist beim Schrottplatz und versucht dort wieder Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Einige Dinge sollte nicht einfach so irgendwo herum liegen.“</p><p>Bob nickte. „Okay, das klingt nicht so schlecht. Lasst uns hoffen wir gelangen ohne Probleme zum Haus von Peters Eltern. Wir sehen dich später.“</p><p>„Passt auch auf euch auf.“ Justus winkte ihnen zum Abschied kurz zu bevor er von einem der Männer gerufen wurde, die zuvor dabei geholfen hatten Peter und Bob zu befreien.</p><p>Peter und Bob wandten sich in die Richtung, in der die Häuser ihrer Eltern lagen, und schwiegen für die ersten paar Minuten. Peter lief nur sehr langsam und Bob war sich schon jetzt nicht sicher, ob er tatsächlich die ganze Strecke bis zu ihrer Straße schaffen würde. Unter normalen Umständen würde es nicht mehr als eine halbe Stunde dauern, aber die Straßen waren voller Menschen, und voller Autos, die einfach stehen gelassen worden waren weil ihre Besitzer anderen zur Hilfe geeilt waren oder weil sie von dem Erdbeben auf die Seite gekippt worden waren.</p><p>Je weiter sie liefen, desto mehr wurde ihnen bewusst, wie schlimm die Situation tatsächlich war. Bob konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals zuvor so viel Zerstörung in seinem Leben gesehen zu haben. Andererseits konnte er sich auch nicht daran erinnern, jemals ein so heftiges Erdbeben wie an diesem Tag erlebt zu haben. Er war besorgt über die kommenden Tage und die Folgen des Erdbebens. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte er sich hier relativ sicher gefühlt, auch wenn er sich der Gefahr großer Erdbeben natürlich bewusst gewesen war.</p><p>„Denkst du, das war das große Beben vor dem sich alle seit Jahren gefürchtet haben?“, fragte Peter.</p><p>Bob seufzte. „Ich hoffe, dass es das war. Denn … wenn da ein noch stärkeres Beben als dieses hier auf uns wartet, habe ich keine Ahnung wie irgendjemand oder irgendetwas das überleben sollte.“</p><p>„Das ist nicht unbedingt sehr beruhigend“, murmelte Peter.</p><p>Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken. Es wird sowieso eine Weile dauern bis wir irgendwelche zuverlässigen Informationen darüber erhalten können. Der Mobilfunk ist ausgefallen, also können wir wohl davon ausgehen, dass wir im Moment auch nirgends ins Internet kommen. Wir müssen uns darauf konzentrieren, erst Mal dieses Chaos zu überstehen.“</p><p>„Ich hasse es, dass ich nicht helfen kann!“</p><p>„Ich bin nur froh, dass wir da ohne größere Verletzungen raus gekommen sind“, flüsterte Bob. „Justus hat gesagt, dass sie schon ein paar gefunden haben, die sehr viel weniger Glück hatten als wir. Wenn wir nur ein wenig schneller oder auch langsamer gewesen wären, hätte diese Regale uns nicht gerettet.“</p><p>„Du hast Recht.“ Peter seufzte. „Du bist wirklich nicht verletzt?“</p><p>Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte den Arzt zurück gerufen, wenn ich irgendwo Schmerzen hätte. Ich habe gesehen wie das Regal dich getroffen hat und konnte mich weg ducken. Ich denke, das hat mich davor bewahrt von dem anderen getroffen zu werden. - Erinnerst du dich daran, was du gesagt hast, bevor du eingeschlafen bist?“</p><p>Peter schwieg so lange, dass Bob das als ein Ja hinnahm, auch wenn sein Freund am Ende sagte: „Nicht wirklich. Ich habe irgendeine wirklich lächerlicher Geschichte erzählt ganz zum Schluss, oder?“</p><p>„Das war ein bisschen früher.“ Bob musterte ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Du hast darüber gesprochen, wie genervt du davon bist, dass ich in letzter Zeit ständig in Schwierigkeiten geraten bin. Das ist dir vermutlich schon die ganze Zeit während unserem Gespräch ganz am Anfang durch den Kopf geschwirrt. Und ich muss zugeben, dass mich diese Art von Pech in den letzten paar Fällen tatsächlich häufiger getroffen hat als euch beide.“</p><p>„Aber es war nie deine Schuld“, murmelte Peter. „Und wir haben dich jedes Mal da heraus holen können.“</p><p>„Du hast gesagt, du wärst besorgter über mich als über Justus“, fuhrt Bob fort.</p><p>Peter zögerte einen Moment mitten im Schritt, aber dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Ich war vermutlich schon ziemlich weggetreten zu der Zeit. Natürlich würde ich mir über Justus genauso viele Sorgen machen! Er hat nur nicht in annähernd so vielen Schwierigkeiten gesteckt, seit wir mal wieder diesen verfluchten Rubin suchen mussten.“</p><p>„Was in meinen Augen übrigens nicht weniger absurd ist, als mein Gastauftritt als Pilot eines Shuttles!“ Bob konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, darauf hinzuweisen. „Wer wird schon in die Angelegenheiten solcher Sekten mit hinein gezogen? Es ist das zweite Mal, dass wir uns mit Sphinx herumplagen mussten! - Aber du wirst mich nicht ablenken. Du hast da etwas gesagt, was wirklich nicht wahr ist, und ich habe keine Ahnung wie du überhaupt auf diese Idee gekommen bist.“</p><p>Peter drehte den Kopf weg. „Müssen wir wirklich über den Unsinn reden, den ich gesagt habe, als ich schon fast am Schlafen war und vorher einen Schlag gegen den Kopf bekommen hatte?“</p><p>„Müssen wir“, beharrte Bob. „Weil … Du hast gesagt ich hätte kein Interesse an Männern und ich würde es abstoßend finden zu wissen, dass du in mir mehr als einen Freund siehst. Ich würde gern wissen, was du mit 'mehr als ein Freund' gemeint hast. Und ich versichere dir, dass ich nichts, was du über mich denkst, jemals abstoßend finden würde.“</p><p>„Nicht einmal, wenn ich regelmäßig darüber nachdenke, dich zu küssen?“ Peter räusperte sich. „Neben anderen Dingen“, fügte er so leise hinzu, dass Bob es fast überhörte.</p><p>„Nicht mal dann.“ Bob konnte sein Lächeln nicht zurück halten. „Es ist vermutlich nicht ganz der richtige Zeitpunkt darüber nachdenken, mit jemandem auf ein Date zu gehen, was? Schon allein, weil es nicht all zu viele Gelegenheiten dafür geben wird in nächster Zeit. Aber ich bin der Idee gegenüber alles andere als abgeneigt, ob nun für ein Date, oder einen Kuss, oder mehr. Mit dir, nur falls das nicht klar war.“</p><p>Peter blieb unvermittelt stehen und sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wirklich?“</p><p>Bob trat dich an ihn heran. „Wirklich. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum du solch einen schlechten Eindruck von mir hast.“</p><p>„Du warst sehr harsch, als Jeffrey versucht hat mit dir zu flirten.“ Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er was so verknallt in dich, und jeder wusste wusste es, aber du warst wirklich nicht sehr freundlich zu ihm darüber.“</p><p>Bob blinzelte verwirrt. „Jeffrey war was? Nein!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist unmöglich. Du musst dich irren! Er hat mich nicht mal angesehen, wenn wir miteinander gesprochen haben! Und er hat die ganze Zeit versucht, so schnell wie möglich wieder zu gehen und dich mitzunehmen! Wenn er in irgendwen verknallt war, dann in dich!“</p><p>Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Du dachtest, Jeffrey sei in mich verliebt?“</p><p>„Er wollte dich die ganze Zeit treffen!“</p><p>Peter grinste. „Nur weil er gehofft hat, du würdest mich begleiten. Er hat mich ausdrücklich gebeten, dich mitzubringen. Aber du wolltest nie mit ihm sprechen bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen ich dich tatsächlich dazu überreden konnte. Du hast ihm nur die kalte Schulter gezeigt und ihm wirklich das Herz gebrochen.“</p><p>Bob schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, so war das wirklich nicht! - Ich dachte, er wäre hinter dir her und … Okay, ja, ich war nicht sehr nett zu ihm, weil … ich es nicht mochte, wie viel Zeit du mit ihm verbracht hast. Und … es fiel mir wirklich schwer, meine Eifersucht im Zaum zu halten.“</p><p>Peter begann zu lachen. „Du warst eifersüchtig auf Jeffrey. Und ich dachte du verhältst dich so, weil es dir unangenehm ist, dass er auf dich steht. Das ist ziemlich … abgefuckt.“</p><p>„Ist es!“ Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß seit einer Ewigkeit, dass ich bi bin. Es hat nur den Anschein, dass Mädchen die einzigen sind, die mich wirklich bemerken, und wir haben irgendwie nie darüber gesprochen.“</p><p>Peter schnaubte. „Wie du an Jeffrey <em>und </em>mir sehen kannst, schenken dir nicht nur die Mädchen Beachtung! Du scheinst derjenige zu sein, der ein Wahrnehmungsproblem hat!“</p><p>Bob grinste verlegen. „Vielleicht.“</p><p>„Ein Date also, ja?“ Peter trat einen halben Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass kaum noch Platz zwischen ihnen blieb.</p><p>„Wenn wir in all diesem Chaos eine Gelegenheit dafür finden“, murmelte Bob. Er sah zu seinem Freund auf und wenn er nicht deutlich sehen könnte, dass ihn die Schmerzen seiner Verletzungen plagte, hätte er sich vor gelehnt um ihn zu küssen. „Ich habe niemals gedacht … Ich bin seit einer Ewigkeit in dich verliebt! Ich habe nur nicht geglaubt, dass ich irgendeine Chance bei dir habe!“</p><p>„Ich habe mit Kelly Schluss gemacht, nachdem ich endlich kapiert hatte, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte“, erwiderte Peter leise. „Nachdem … du mal wieder entführt wurdest, als dieser Typ versucht hat aus dem Gefängnis zu fliehen, der dir so ähnlich sah.“</p><p>Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Das war vor Monaten!“</p><p>Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie ich gesagt, ich habe deine Reaktion auf Jeffrey vollkommen falsch interpretiert.“</p><p>„Wir sind beide Idioten.“ Bob umarmte seinen Freund vorsichtig, weil er ihn sonst geküsst hätte, und er wollte wirklich nicht, dass sie sich das erste Mal küssten während Peter von Schmerzen geplagt wurde. „Lass uns dich heim bringen. Darfst du etwas gegen die Schmerzen nehmen?“</p><p>Peter nickte. „Ja, keine Sorge. Sie haben mich gefragt ob ich gleich etwas will, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Vorräte nicht die besten sind und andere es dringender brauchen werden. Wir haben Advil zu Hause und so lange halte ich es noch aus.“</p><p>„Dann lass uns gehen.“ Bob trat einen Schritt zurück und griff nach Peters Hand. „Es ist immer noch ein weiter Weg.“</p><p>Bevor sie sich von Justus verabschiedet hatten, hatte er einen Moment darüber nachgedacht zu fragen, ob Titus Jonas Peter nach Hause bringen könnte, aber er vermutete Justus hätte das selbst vorgeschlagen, wenn Titus in der Nähe gewesen wäre. Keinen von ihnen hatte es so schlimm getroffen, dass sie nicht ohne Hilfe klar kamen, und er wollte nicht dass andere länger ausharren mussten als nötig.</p><p>„Weißt du, wir werden uns einfach die Zeit nehmen müssen für ein Date“, sagte Peter, während sie langsam weiter liefen. „Ich meine, in ein paar Tagen, wenn es nicht mehr darum geht Menschen zu bergen, sondern nur noch darum alles wieder aufzubauen. Es wird jede Menge Zeit für einen Ausflug zum Strand oder so etwas geben.“</p><p>Bob lächelte. „Ganz deiner Meinung.“</p><p>Für den Moment war das dringendste die Menschen zu finden, die unter den Trümmern der Häuser begraben waren. Aber das würde in ein paar Tagen oder einer Woche vorbei gehen, wenn die Hoffnung darauf noch Überlebende zu finden rapide schwinden würde. Bob würde lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, aber sie hatten in der Schule oft genug über genau solche in Szenario gesprochen. So weitreichend und allumfassend wie die Zerstörung durch das Erdbeben zu sein schien gab es keine Hoffnung alle rechtzeitig zu finden. Alles was sie in den nächsten paar Tagen tun konnten, war ihr Bestes zu geben.</p><p>Und sie würden genau das tun. Bob wusste, dass auch Peter anfangen würde zu helfen, vermutlich lange bevor seine Verletzungen es wirklich erlaubten, aber er wusste auch, dass niemand ernsthaft dagegen protestieren würde. Sie würden Arbeit für Peter finden, die seine Schulter und seinen Rücken nicht zu sehr belasten würde.</p><p>Was immer sie an Schrecken und Trauer in den nächsten Tage erwarten würde, zumindest waren sie alle am Leben und konnten nach vorne blicken. Pläne für die Zukunft zu machen würde ihnen die Hoffnung und Stärke geben, die sie brauchte, um die nächste Zeit zu überstehen.</p><p>„Ich mag die Idee mit dem Strand“, sagte Bob leise. „Wir sollten das im Kopf behalten für die erste Gelegenheit, die sich uns bietet, um uns für ein paar Stunden davon zu stehlen.“</p><p>
  <b>Ende</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>